Rashid Masum
|series=32 • 33 • 34 |occupation = F2 |placeofwork=Emergency department, Holby City Hospital |parents = Madia Masum † Ashok Masum |relatives = Uncle }}Rashid "Rash" Masum is an F2 who currently works in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. He joined the department in 2017. Biography Early life As a child, Rash became good friends with Jamila Vani. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 7) During his time in medical school, Rash met Bea Kinsella. She later started working with him in Holby in February 2018. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 22) Joining the emergency department Rash joined the emergency department in November 2017 as an F1. On his first day, his mother Madia nearly ran over Connie as she came into work on her motorbike. He was mentored by registrar Lily Chao and accompanied her to the site of a car crash. Eager to get stuck in, he accidentally barged Iain and made him cut his wrist on shards of glass. After being called into Connie's office to discuss the incident involving Iain, Rash felt sick and ran to the toilets. Inside, David told him that he should ease himself in slowly. His reputation began to improve when he helped an embarrassed patient open up about the cause of his injuries, and Lily later gave him a few words of encouragement. At the end of the shift, he joined his colleagues in The Hope & Anchor to help Iain convince Lily, who had applied for a research post in Hong Kong, to stay in Holby. The plan failed and Lily left shortly after. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 11) Later that month, Alicia took over as his mentor. When she reprimanded him for nearly giving a patient the wrong fluids, he felt sick again and questioned his competency as a doctor. However, after a few unorthodox lessons from David, his confidence in his own abilities was restored. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 12) In December, Rash's ex-girlfriend Jessie was admitted to the ED after a fall, who was still resentful about their break-up. She was reluctant to talk about her accident and, when Rash asked if she had taken anything, she took umbrage and asked for another doctor. However, after Rash told her that he was cheating on another woman with her, she admitted that she had been buying beta-blockers on the internet to treat her anxiety. She agreed to speak to a professional about her mental health, but she discharged herself as Rash made a call. Shortly after, she collapsed outside the department after taking more beta-blockers and was taken into resus. Feeling guilty for allowing her to leave, Alicia and David told him that his actions saved her life. He later visited her on ITU and confessed that he ran away from her because he lost his nerve. The two bade farewell to each other on good terms. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 16) In February 2018, Rash was happy to see Bea Kinsella when she started working at the ED as an F1. However, she soon started to offload all of her 'uninteresting' patients onto him. Later, Rash ran out of resus and vomited after his patient's surgical wound opened. Outside, Bea bragged to him about reinserting the patient's intestines, which offended their relatives. They immediately apologised. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 22) The following week, Rash confronted Bea after she stood a girl up and accidentally disclosed his virginity to her. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 23) Meeting Gemma In March, Rash learned that Gem, the hospital's new porter, previously ran over a doctor. When he left his wallet lying around and found Gem looking through to find out who it belonged to, Rash accused her of trying to steal it. Feeling unfairly treated, Gem worked with the department's ancillary staff to get revenge by pitting Rash against an intimidating patient. Rash realised what was happening and tricked Gem into thinking that she killed a patient. They subsequently came to an understanding and called a truce. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 26) The following week, Rash was placed in resus, but he immediately lost his nerve and began to question his decision to become a doctor. In HDC, he treated a young boy whose mother was struggling financially. Later, he found her unconscious and she was taken into resus. After some encouragement from her son, he took control of her treatment and successfully resuscitated her. Meanwhile, upon reading the notes of patients that were mentioned in the 'Rage in Resus' blog, Ethan concluded that Rash was the blogger and called him to his office. However, Alicia decided to come clean and took the blame. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 27) : Series 32, Episode 28)]] Later that month, Rash treated a violent prisoner named Jack with a knife embedded in his thigh. After provoking him and getting kneed in the face, he asked Dylan to take over treating him. Gem told him that she believed that Jack was being abused by the prison guard that was electrocuted, but the guard claimed that he was trying to stop Jack from hurting himself. Rash contacted the hospice Jack called earlier that day and learned that he was talking to his uncle. He soon realised that Jack had taken Gem hostage and raced to the hospital carpark to stop him. As Jack held Gem at knifepoint, Rash broke the news that his uncle had just died. Devastated, he let Gem go and was apprehended by police. After cleaning Gem up in cubicles, he was thrilled when she said that he impressed her. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 28) In April, Rash became concerned about Bea when he found her taking caffeine pills to help her stay awake during her shift. He later witnessed Ethan berate her for missing a life-threatening injury. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 32) The following morning, Rash ended up treating her after she fell over drunk in an alley. She handed in her resignation later that day and fled the hospital. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 33) Later that month, Rash agreed to have lunch with Gem, but Connie called him into her office to carry out some research for her. He tried to make it up to her by offering to accompany her to Alicia's housewarming party, but she told him not to come. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 34) In May, Bea returned to the ED, and Rash was surprised to learn that his patient Dougie was her father. When she believed that he had been drinking whilst taking disulfiram and left the hospital out of anger, Rash tracked her down once he concluded that Dougie's illness was caused by an adverse reaction to antibiotics. Rash comforted her when she felt awful for not being able to diagnose her own father, and he tried to persuade her to continue working at the ED when she confirmed her resignation. She later decided to withdraw it. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 35) : Series 32, Episode 39)]] In June, Connie tasked Rash and Gem with looking after her pet goldfish Mrs B. Later, they panicked when they found her dead in her tank and decided to replace her with a new fish. However, they returned to find that Noel had already bought a new fish. After they questioned him, he cracked and admitted that he accidentally spilt coffee into the water. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 39) Later that week, Connie noticed that Mrs B had been killed and decided to wait for the culprits to reveal themselves. He, Gem and Noel eventually cracked under the pressure and confessed their involvement, prompting Connie to remind them of the importance of transparency. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 40) In July, Rash plucked up the courage to ask Gem out for a drink and was delighted when she said yes and gave him a kiss. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 42) Later that month, following Sam's death, (CAS: Series 33, Episode 1) Rash visited Iain at the ambulance station after Gem voiced her concerns about him. Iain insisted that he was fine, but Rash begged to differ and told him that he should speak to someone about his feelings. Later, Gem found out about their conversation and thanked Rash by kissing him and calling him her boyfriend. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 2) In August, Rash's parents decided to spend a few nights away, and he asked Gem if he wanted to come over for dinner in their absence. At his house, she began to unbutton his shirt until Madia unexpectedly returned. Rash apologised to Gem, but she told him not to worry and reminded him that they could be more intimate once she found a place for themselves. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 3) Reuniting with Jamila In September, Rash was surprised to learn that his childhood friend Jamila was working at Holby City Hospital as a consultant anaesthetist. After hearing that Gem was his girlfriend, she made a sarcastic remark towards him about his mother's pride in him. Regardless, he accompanied Gem to her new room at Alicia's house, and they were disappointed at its pathetically small size. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 7) In October, Ruby agreed to swap rooms with Gem, and the latter invited Rash over. However, as they prepared to have sex, Rash lost his nerve and vomited. When he couldn't admit that he wasn't ready, she broke up with him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 8) The following week, Rash struggled to concentrate in resus. Gem agreed to hear him out, but, when he claimed that it was him that was the problem, she refused to believe him. Jamila invited him to the hospital's medic's ball as her plus-one, but he declined the offer to focus on making amends with Gem. However, after some encouragement from his mother and Connie, he decided to accept the invite. Later, Gem gave him a second chance to explain himself, but, once he mentioned that he was going to the ball with Jamila, she concluded that they were not meant for each other. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 9) : Series 33, Episode 11)]] Later that month, on the day of the ball, Ethan and Alicia noticed Gem's dismay and decided to try to get her back together with Rash. After Alicia agreed to give her ticket to Gem, they locked her and Rash in a cupboard so they could make amends. However, Jamila soon burst in, and Rash accidentally spilt coffee on Gem's shirt. Later, Rash and Jamila made their way to the event, but Rash decided that he wanted to be with Gem and tried to find her. He soon found her in a restaurant and told her that Jamila didn't him feel the way she did. They shared a kiss, and Rash admitted that he vomited because he was nervous about losing his virginity. Gem told him that she had a cure for it, and they went to the ball together. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 11) On the night of Christmas Eve, Rash told Gem that he was going to spend Christmas with his family, and she assured him that she didn't mind. Rash treated a patient named Laurie whose symptoms suggested that he was having a heart attack. Gem became suspicious of him and an agency nurse named Amy and voiced her concerns to Rash. Later, Laurie admitted that he had been faking his symptoms. Later that night, Gem found out that Amy worked at a care home facing closure, and, when a rapid infuser went missing, she, Rash and Noel concluded that Amy and Laurie had stolen it and went searching for them. They were soon found, and the equipment was returned. At the end of their shift, Rash told Gem that he wanted to spend Christmas with her, and they shared a kiss underneath the mistletoe. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 17) Choosing between training and travelling In February 2019, Rash was torn between pursuing paediatrics or cardiology as his speciality and decided to consult Connie and Gem. Whilst Connie told him to trust his instincts and not filter his decision through other people, Gem suggested picking the field which made his heart beat the fastest. That afternoon, Rash gave Gem a passport application form and told her that he wanted to go travelling with her first before going into several years of training. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 23) In March, Rash comforted Gem after Ruby found Iain unresponsive in his house. However, when he didn't back up her objections once Ruby returned with proof that Iain had deliberately taken an overdose, she stormed out of resus and told Rash that he would be responsible if Iain died. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 26) After the hospital's infrastructure software was compromised by a computer virus, and Connie, David, Iain and Fletch were left trapped in the lift, Rash, Gem and Marty managed to free them. (HC: " ") Later that week, Gem snapped at Rash for asking her if she was alright. Later, he told her that he booked a table for them at a fancy restaurant, but she berated him and told him that she didn't want to see him. That evening, Elle told Rash that what was going on with Gem was strictly between her and Iain, and she encouraged him to join her and the rest of the team for a drink. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 27) By April, Rash received his and Gem's passports, but he decided against telling her due to her prioritising Iain's recovery. After helping Dylan treat a patient with a tapeworm infection, Rash decided to apply for the hospital's F2 position. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 30) Later that month, Rash was torn between travelling to Vietnam and staying in Holby to commence his second year of medical training, so he consulted Dylan for his opinion. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Madia, who was being taken into resus after experiencing severe chest pains. Rash was determined to help his mother, but he was forced to wait in the relatives' room. Eager to continue working, against the advice of his colleagues, he decided to take on the case of a lawyer named Mina who had sustained a head injury following a fall. Once Madia was taken into a cubicle, Rash visited her, and she told him that she was experiencing angina. He tried to call his father, but she stopped him and insisting on talking to him herself. Mina started to become aggressive and started to resist treatment, prompting David to call Rash back into resus. It transpired that Mina's bag was filled with prescription painkillers, leading Rash to believe that she was experiencing symptoms of withdrawal. He asked her if she continued to purchase co-codamol after a skiing incident, and she admitted to it. She started to open up to him about her addiction and explained that she had recently stopped so she could adopt a child. In cubicles, suspicious of Madia's behaviour, Rash searched through her bag whilst Gem offered her a plate of biscuits, and he was shocked to find the holiday items he had locked away under his bed, including Gem's passport. In the corridor, Rash explained to Gem that, despite agreeing to postpone their trip, he wanted to experience freedom before starting his F2 training. She encouraged him to go on his own, but he decided to get back to work. Outside the department, Rash spotted Mina leaving and warned her that she was killing herself by not seeking help for her addiction. She insisted on returning to court to help her clients, but he pointed out that they needed her to be fit and healthy. She chose to accept treatment and went back inside. : Series 33, Episode 32)]] As Rash went to visit Madia again, Dylan notified Rash that he had put in a request to oversee him during his F2 training, but Rash told him that he was not signing as he was planning on going travelling. Preparing for an argument, he tried to justify his decision to Madia, but she stopped him and told him that his father had given him his Air Miles. With Gem's encouragement, Rash made his decision final, and the three shared a hug. Outside the department, Rash and Gem shared one final kiss, and Elle informed him that Mina had accepted help for her addiction. As he turned around to leave, he narrowly missed getting hit by an ambulance. Rash smiled as his colleagues looked on stupefied, and he left the department. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 32) On 27 July, Iain transferred money into Gem's bank account and allowed her to meet Rash in Thailand. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 46) Madia's death In August, Rash received the news that Madia was dying and immediately flew back to Holby to be with her; he was the last person she saw before she died. On 17 August, he and his father Ashok attended her funeral, but, when news spread that there had been a suspected terror attack at Holby Market, Rash insisted on helping out at the ED. There, he helped take Diane - an elderly woman - to the lift, and she told him that she had sent him off to the market on a pointless errand; fortunately, he had gone to the bookies instead. She sympathised with him, as a Muslim, having "atrocities committed in his name" and urged him not to "let them get him down". As casualties from the terror attack were taken into the department, Iain introduced Rash to a young boy named Zinedin whose father was missing at the market. As English was not his first language, Rash struggled to communicate with him, but he instead wrote his father's phone number on Rash's arm. Rash failed to contact the father, and Noel decided to take Zinedin to wait in the staff room with David's son Ollie. Once his father was found and stabilised, Rash took Zinedin to visit him in resus, and Zinedin wrote "thank you" on his hand in Arabic. Upon seeing him holding his father's hand, Rash asked to be excused, and Charlie assured him that Madia would have been proud of his work. : Series 34, Episode 1)]] On the general ward, Rash went to visit Diane to retrieve her transfer papers, but he was devastated to learn that she had arrested and died. Overwhelmed with grief, he sobbed by her bedside. On his way out of the hospital, Dylan informed him that there was a clinical fellowship position that required filling, but Rash reminded him that Gem was waiting for him thousands of miles away. Nevertheless, Dylan offered his condolences and told him that it was good to have him back. Rash took the bus home and was watched by the other passengers who feared that he was a terrorist. He called Ashok and asked if they could sit with Madia; he also asked if he could have his old room back. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 1) Mason's scapegoating The following week, Ashok was still struggling to cope with Madia's death, so Rash agreed to delay his return to work. He informed Dylan of his decision outside the department, but a woman named Hollie approached him with his ill infant daughter Evie. He directed her towards triage, but she insisted that she was "not the type to worry for no reason". As Rash accessed Evie's condition, Robyn left the ED's new F1 Mason Reede with him. After noticing signs of intercostal recessions and evaluating her obs, he concluded that she was displaying with markers of sepsis and quickly decided to take her to resus. Her chest X-ray showed the presence of an empyema, and, when she failed to respond to fluids and inotropic support, the medical team decided to transfer Evie to PICU. However, on the way, she began to deteriorate, forcing them to return to resus. Shortly after, Dylan informed Hollie that Evie's organs were shutting down because of the infection, and she was being moved to PICU where she would be more "peaceful". He instructed Rash and Mason to remain with Hollie until she decided to accompany her daughter on the ward, but, as Rash tried to console her, he noticed Ashok outside and left Mason with her. In the relatives room, Rash scolded his father for appearing at his workplace and contended that he could sort through Madia's belongings independently, but Ashok asserted that they could have gone through them together. Rash then promised that he would be at home the following day and assured him that they would be okay; Ashok apologised and encouraged him to return to his case. : Series 34, Episode 2)]] By the time Rash returned to Hollie, she had panicked and demanded to know where Evie was, and he followed her out of the hospital after she realised that her top was soaked with breastmilk. She accused him and his colleagues of lying to her about Evie's condition, but Rash claimed that they did not want her to have false hope and suggested that she might one day find peace in the fact that she had the chance to say goodbye to her. He subsequently led her to PICU and watched with sadness as Evie passed away in her arms. In the staff room, Rash assured Mason that, despite his mistakes, he was only at the ED to learn, and, as junior doctors, they needed to stick together. Nevertheless, Mason reported Rash to Dylan for leaving him alone with Hollie and dubiously claimed that he had been left alone for half an hour. At home, Rash was surprised when Ashok presented him with a bike that he had bought for him with the remainder of the state pension, and the two reassured each other that they would be okay. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 2) On 1 September, Rash and Mason treated Sharmella Wilson, a woman who was complaining of intermittent head and neck pain, and nausea. Mason bet £10 that she was merely experiencing a hangover; when Rash refused to join in, he offered to bet his car against his bike. Her test results showed mild dehydration and hypotension, and Mason suggested that he give her "an egg butty, some painkillers and call her a cab", but Rash opposed his "cavalier" attitude and posited that her symptoms could point to a potential thunderclap occipital headache - a red flag for a subarachnoid haemorrhage. Mason disagreed and, given Rash's unwavering stance, proposed that he reconsider their wager. Rash branded him as "unprofessional", but, with Mason and Jacob's encouragement, he acquiesced. Later, Dylan reprimanded Rash and Mason for wasting hospital resources on diagnosing Sharmella, and Mason asserted that he told Rash several times that her symptoms were alcohol-related. Rash insisted that he could only rule out a subarachnoid haemorrhage with a CT scan, and Dylan instructed him to discharge her. He confronted her about her routinely using the ED to treat her hangovers and contended that she was wasting NHS resources, but she argued that she was entitled to whatever she wanted on account of her father being a taxpayer and took a photograph of him. Following their shifts, Mason approached Rash for the key to the bike lock at The Hope & Anchor, and he reluctantly agreed. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 4) The subsequent week, Rash and Mason treated a woman named Hailey who was presenting with a dislocated shoulder and dehydration. Mason presented Rash with an X-ray confirming that her shoulder dislocated, and he hastily instructed him to get her prepped. Rash then asked Iain if Gem had contacted him recently, and he was devastated to hear that she was not planning on returning to Holby any time soon and did not want him to wait for her. In resus 3, Rash guided Mason through relocating Hailey's shoulder and successfully performed the procedure, but she immediately started screaming in agony. Dylan reviewed the X-ray, and he highlighted a fracture to the neck of the humerus. In the staff room, he confronted Rash and Mason about the incident, and Mason suggested that Rash had been distracted by Gem breaking up with him. Rash insisted that it was not a factor in what happened and claimed to have not seen the fracture on the X-ray, but Dylan warned them that Hailey would likely make a complaint. : Series 34, Episode 5)]] After being handed her abdominal X-ray, Rash rushed outside to retrieve Hailey who had just discharged herself and urged her to come back inside. Once her CT scan results came back, he tried to find Dylan, but Hailey's boyfriend Craig asserted that he owed it to her to tell her the results himself. Rash informed her that she would likely be admitted to general surgery with oncological input, but Dylan caught and reprimanded him for speaking to her against his orders. Later, Ethan questioned Rash about how he could have missed the fracture, and an agitated Rash stated that it was not his job to supervise Mason. Ethan then warned him that, if he continued to make similar mistakes, he would struggle to write him a reference for him to move up to CT1 the following year. Rash subsequently attempted to call Gem, but he was disheartened to be told that her number was not in service. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 5) Personal life In 2015, Rash had a relationship with a woman named Jessie Fields. However, when they were preparing to have sex, Rash lost his nerve and ran away, ending their relationship. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 16) Trivia * Rash's childhood nickname was Babu. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 7) Behind the scenes Neet Mohan made his first appearance as Rash in November 2017. Appearances :See also: Character appearances. Rash first appeared in the 11th episode of series 32, which was also the episode in which Lily Chao departed. To date, he appeared in over 50 episodes. Category:F1 doctors Category:F2 doctors specialising in emergency medicine Category:Male junior doctors Category:Physicians of the emergency department Category:People who started working in the ED in 2017 Category:Muslims